


OUT OF THE MOUTHS OF BABES

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You spend the most time with her, outside of Rick and Carl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUT OF THE MOUTHS OF BABES

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place inside the Alexandria safe zone

They were in the living room, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Carl, Carol and Judith. Everyone was talking, but Carol wasn't really paying attention, she had Judith in her lap. She held Judith's hands as she tired to stand, but she would ultimately flop back down onto her bottom. Judith grabbed Carol's collar and patted her face, than something unexpected happened. 

"Mama" Carol froze "Mama, Mama" Judith repeated. The room grew quiet as they all tuned to look at Judith. Carol felt something tighten in her chest as she looked at the babbling infant smiling back at her.

"Excuse me" she said, as she passed the little girl over to Michonne. She got up and went out the front door to stand on the porch, leaning against one of the posts to give her support. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she didn't want them to fall. She heard the door open behind her, and his footsteps approach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" she responded, but her voice betrayed her, sounding strained and cracked. He came to stand beside her, not touching, but his presence was a comfort.

"When Sophia first called me that I was so happy. She never said Dada, even though experts often claim that it usually a child's first word, but Ed spent very little time with her, so that wasn't much of a surprise. No, it was always Mama, right from the beginning." Daryl was thoughtful for a moment.

"You spend the most time with her, outside of Rick and Carl."

"Yeah, I understand, but it stills hurts." They stood there for a few moments, Carol fighting her emotions, Daryl trying to be supportive, then Carol felt the tears falling unbidden down her cheeks. Daryl put his arm around her, she turned and finally let herself sob upon his shoulder.


End file.
